1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet flush valves and particularly to flappers for such toilet flush valves.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
A toilet tank typically employs a flush valve that is levered open, which remains open until a predetermined amount of water flows from the tank into the toilet bowl through the flush valve. A fill valve provides water from a supply line to the toilet tank. The fill valve is open whenever the water level in the tank is below a predetermined level.